I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novelty ball.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of balls that are used both for animal playthings as well as in sports. All these previously known balls suffer from one disadvantage or another.
For example, rawhide covered baseballs typically are used in the game of baseball. These baseballs, however, are relatively expensive to manufacture and become damaged relatively quickly. Furthermore, these baseballs are unsuitable for young children who may be hurt if struck by the baseball.
Other types of balls that are used by children include a resilient rubber outer shell which is filled with pressurized air. Such balls are bouncier than baseballs, but are easily damaged. Furthermore, once punctured, these balls must be repaired or discarded.